Star Wars: The Failure of the Sith
by WeirdKid101
Summary: What happens if Anakin doesn't decide to join the dark side? How Palpatine FAILED to lure Anakin to the darkside and that the Jedi won the war. What would happen to the life of the Chosen One ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The force lighting deflected of Windu's lightsaber and went ecstatic all of the room, Anakin looked at both warriors with a straight face trying to take everything in.

"He is a traitor" screams the Chancellor

"No he is the traitor" Windu quickly replies whilst focusing on finishing off Palpatine for good

"I Have the power to save the one you love" In another attempt to lure Anakin to the darkside. "you must choose"

As soon as those words of Palpatine hit the ears of Anakin he was at the biggest cross road of his entire life Palpatine gave him a solid golden reason for his life to be spared. He could save his beloved wife.

"Don't listen to him Anakin ahhhhh" Windu replied

After another minute gone Palpatine being weakened by his own power finally gave into Windu and stopped his evil power of force lightning this was a moment in Galactic history, the outcome of the entire war came down to this.

Anakin stood and watched Windu scared and confused but still thinking of Padme and what was best for him and her as Windu pointed his lightsaber towards the chest of Palpatine.

"I am going to end this once and for all"

Anakin was surprised in what his fellow Jedi brethren had just stated he thought about Padme and how much he needed Palpatine despite the fact that Palpatine is responsible for the death of millions of innocent people and the fact that he is the enemy of the Jedi. But the thing was Padme was Anakin's guiding light in life and without her Anakin knew he would be nothing but just a dark shell of a man.

"He can't he must stand trial" Anakin blurts out to persuade Windu to keep Palpatine alive.

Windu merely looks to Anakin "He has control of the senate and the courts he's too dangerous to be left alive"

"I'm too weak oh don't kill me" As Palpatine begins his seduction for Anakin to give into the dark side

Anakin beginning to panic persuaded Windu once more " It's the not the Jedi way, He must live!" Palpatine looks at Windu "Please don't". "I need Him" in a last desperate attempt for Anakin to persuade Windu not to kill him

Windu ignores Anakin and raises his lightsaber Palpatine's evil yellow eyes open wider "Please no"

Windu is about to strike down Palpatine Anakin scared for his life of losing Padme whips out and ignites his lightsaber "NOOOOOO" as he slices off Windu's hand disarming Windu.

Palpatine springs to life blasting Windu with all of his power inside of him screaming "POWER OH LIVE WITH IT POWER". Seeing Windu's body light up and and flashing his skeleton figure. Anakin feels dark and wrong he searches down to his feelings and allows the force to guide him on what's best. Windu screams some more as Palpatine begins to cackle. Anakin looks at Palpatine looking at him and thinking is this what i am to become a dark twisted monster. Using his heart and the force he does what's best for the galaxy he ignites his lightsaber again and uses it to shield Palpatine's powers away from Windu. The grin of Palpatine drops realising that he has failed as a sith lord. Anakin glares down at him still deflecting all of Palpatine's lightning. "Your reign of terror is over Chancellor" Anakin then plunges his lightsaber into the dark cold heart of Palpatine. Palpatine dies then and there in his office.

Anakin takes his lightsaber out of Palpatine and turns away from his deceased body and turns to Windu who is on the floor recovering from the pain he endured, Slowly looking up too Anakin as the jedi knight kneels before him contemplating his actions did he just kill the person who could save the woman he loves "What have i done" as Anakin realises he may of killed his only hope of saving Padme.

A couple of seconds pass before Windu gulps and replies back "Anakin …."


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting Padme

…."You've saved the Republic". Anakin slowly raises his head up to look at Windu. He's right Master Windu is right think about the millions of people in this galaxy who i have just spared from evil. A smile begins to form on the face of Anakin before his haunted nightmare of Padme dying of childbirth reenters his head. The Young Jedi Knight begins to feel sickly and falls back onto the floor again. "Skywalker are you Okay!... SKYWALKER" Windu kneels down to come to the aid of Anakin. The young Jedi rises i need to see her... my beautiful wife i must protect her and be with her i just need to shake off Windu.

"I'm Sorry Master Windu this is all just too much to take in, Is that it then is the War over?" Anakin looks back up to the Jedi Master. "Yes Anik.. ahhhhh AHHHH" Windu falls to the floor clenching his right arm which now no longer feature a hand on the end of it. "It's okay my Master i know the pain" Anakin looking at his own robotic arm before turning on his communicator " Rex come in Rex ? "Yes General Skywalker" " I need a medical bay up here immediately in the Chancellors Office for Master Windu who has sustained injury in Combat. Also i need 4 Caskets up here as well" there is a pause "Did you say for the Chancellors office" Anakin sensing what question was about to be asked by his right hand man "Yes Rex the chancellor is dead i cannot explain how and why right now but just be quick as possible okay" there is another pause as Rex takes in the news "Yes General".

Anakin looks back down at Window before sitting cross legged still thinking about Padme. Is she going to die ? Is my nightmare going to be a reality ? Hurry up Rex i need her without her i am lost in life. Anakin's stomach begins to feel fuzzy and warm thinking about his beloved Padme. "Wh… What are you thinking about" Anakin looks back at Windu who still was in agonizing pain. "I Was thinking about how the Chancellor had been playing with us how he had be stringing us along my Master" Mace props himself up against the wall "Yes how he operated was clever i will give him that"

The doors of the Chancellors office sped open as a dozen clones came into the office a couple of them paused trying to adjust themselves to their surroundings and figure out what happened. "I'm sorry Master Windu but i need some time alone i just need to process all of this" Anakin left the Office and then ran towards his speeder "I must protect her.. My Wife I CAN'T LOSE HER"


End file.
